narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dasuto's Jinchūriki Forms
Dasuto Musume is the Jinchuriki host of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle in the story arcs of Akatsuki-Dark Rising. As she goes through her forms, she will begin to gain greater power, strength, defenses, and etc... at the draw back of losing control of her own mind to the demonic influence. Transformations '-Appearance-' Upon entering the first form of her chakra cloak, Dasuto will grow the the only literal 'tail' from the Seven-Tails. The tail forming out of her lower spine, the chakra from her body exerting, being harmful, a golden-orange color to it. A small horn can be seen forming on top of her fore-head, at the moment a mere stub. As she grows more 'tails'. Her body will begin to secrete more of her dangerous chakra. These tails are in the form of 'wings', each wing signifying her increase in power. Regeneration helps supplment the harmful effects of the demon. The two tailed form will only feature one wing. As she enters her third form, a second wing will grow out of her back, pairing with the other wing beside it. The horn will continuesly grow, and upon reaching the fourth wing, her body is now fully immersed in the darker influence of the Seven-Tails. Her skin is under excrutiating pain at this point. The horn that was once a stubble, is now at full form, horned and barbed near the end, she may use it to pummel, jab, or send kinetic bolts at her enemy. Alongside the horn and the body now looking like a minature Seven-Tails. Her arms remain out until the final transformation, meaning she is allowed use of them for dangerous attacks until then. Dasuto's face and eyes are no longer visible, four bars similiar to a welder's mask may now be seen, to which she uses these as a literal -four- different eyes. '-Control-' Dasuto, despite attempting to retain control, and even with aid from her, Binding Earth Seal, she still has trouble remaining the one in possession of her mind. Across the tails or 'wings' grown, she will lose more and more dominance over her actions. Becoming more beastial, a 'bug' mind-set, a single train of thought... to protect her allies, and at higher levels, simply to destroy her enemies and bath in their deaths. Reaching the fifth transformation will lead to Dasuto losing control of her actions and mind, memories are confused, and recognizing allies and foes, descerning the differnence becomes all too much. This point, is the point of no return, Dasuto will attack any within combat range, deeming all a threat to her well-being. Extreme stress, fatigue, anger, sorrow, or jealousy could help arise to Dasuto losing focus, and further on, control of her tailed beast, allowing it's influence to creep in and gain control. '-Abilities-' In her transformation, passive and usable techniques are created and augumented. The most easy to see, is her passive growth in chakra. Followed by visible show of increase in physical power, as the Horned Beetle is the strongest animal known to the planet in terms of size. Also, defense becomes more a growth, and slowly her chakra cloak will gain more armor like proportions. Strength shown as she gains the ability to life something 10 times her own weight at her 6th Tail. Abilities she may further use is her Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle Menacing Ball, and her Seven Tailed Corrosive Aura, among others. Also, her use of Kinetic Energy is further amplified in her beastial transformations. Full Transformation In her final, this is what people would call, the last resort, or the end-result, as Dasuto has lost all control, and any remnant of her is destroyed. Chances of regaining her from the corrupted demonic beast is near impossible, and upon entering this form, many have deemed the final tail a sure-sign that all hope should be given up for the host, and they should be deemed, officially: Deceased. A cruel factor, the full transformation leads to her immense wells of chakra overpowering the area, all abilities are at their maximum, capable of ripping an enemy apart by a simple bolt of kinetic energy. Showing no mercy, the Seven-Tails will destroy all foes. Reasoning of the beast leads to that it knows that while free from a Jinchuriki Host will lead to it's own intelligence degrading, leading to the beast remaining with the simple thought of prolonging it's user's life-force; only to further live itself.